Izumi Yuuhi
is one of the main characters of the season Super ☆彡Pretty Cure!. Yuuhi is in charge for the school's flower beds, as she is the president of the Flower Love Club. She takes the Pretty Cure alter ego while fighting against monsters of darkness. In the Pretty Cure: Dragon Fire! dub, Yuuhi is renamed to Nikki Bristow and her alter ego has been renamed to Cure Sun. History Yuuhi is sometimes referred as the school's princess, is part of the students council and is in charge for the school's flower beds, as she is the president of the Flower Love Club. She always tries to give her best and show that she can be worth of something. However, deep inside of her, she feels useless, being afraid of being unable to a as good as her sister. This fear has turned her into the first Mikiriobake. She got saved by Cure Crescent and after that, she was able to deal with her fear and grow from it. Personality A young girl in Rei's age. However, Yuuhi is in a different class than Rei. Yuuhi, sometimes as the school's princess, is part of the students council and is in charge for the school's flower beds, as she is the president of the Flower Love Club. Though she is usually kind, she can also be a bit stubborn and arrogant, especially towards those who know her well. Currently, Yuuhi fights alongside with Mochidzuki Rei as Pretty Cure. Appearance In civilian, Yuuhi has blond hair, which she has tied to a bun, held by a blue ribbon. Her eyes are sky blue. When she is not wearing her school uniform, she is seen in a long, mostly blue dress with a white belt tied around her hips. Over the dress, whe wears a brown vest without sleeves. The dress has puffy sleeves. She wears brown boots and white stockings. As Cure Stellar, her hair grows longer and is now tied into a ponytail, held by a white ribbon. Her eye color changes from sky blue to orange. Her outfit consists of a kimono like outfit, which long sleeves. The cloth of the dress is many light blue and has some white bird patters on it. She wears a slightly longer skirt than Crescent. She wears white gloves with each light blue trims. Cure Stellar wears blue boots with white trims. Her PreCharger hangs down her hips, attached to a big ribbon. She wears a golden dragon brooch at her chest. She wears a blue rose in her hair Relationships *'Izumi Reina' - Yuuhi's older sister, who is her exact reflection in high school. She is very popular and part of the student's council. However, Reina is already president of the council and sometimes referred as the school's idol. Cure Stellar is 's Pretty Cure alter ego, who holds the power of the day as well as the power of the sun. She transforms by saying "Moon and Sun! Miracle Start!". Cure Stellar if the Pretty Cure of the sun, whose partner is Cure Crescent, the Pretty Cure of the moon. Cure Stellar's power source is the Sun Dragon. Attacks * - Cure Stellar's first finisher for which she needs nothing more than her strong will. * - Cure Stellar and Cure Crescent's first dual attack, which they first use in Episode 3. Transformation "Tsuki to Hi! Miracle no Hajimaru!" - Translated Moon and Sun! Miracle Start! is the official transformation phrase used by in order to transform into Cure Stellar in Super ☆彡Pretty Cure!. Etymology - Izumi comes from meaning "harmony" and meaning "spring" or "fountain". So Izumi means "fountain/spring of harmony". - or is the Japanese word for "sunset", "evening sun" or "setting sun". Written with the Kanjis 夕妃, Yuuhi could also mean "evening princess". Cure Stellar - The word stellar bescribes things retlating to one or many stars. Songs Yuuhi's voice actress, Anzai Chika, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Komatsu Mikako, who voices Mochidzuki Rei, and Kido Ibuki, who voices Mitsuwa Nanako. *Soar ~ The Sun's Anthem Duets/Group Songs *To the Starry Sky! Pretty Cure (along with Komatsu Mikako and Kido Ibuki) Trivia *Yuuhi's design was heavily influenced by Shiratori Hime. *Cure Stellar is one of those Cures who have blonde hair, though their theme color is not yellow. **Cure Stellar is the third blue/white Cure to have blonde hair. The first were Cure Rhythm and Cure Echo. *Cure Stellar is the second Cure to have sun powers. The first was Cure Sunshine. Gallery References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! Category:Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! S Characters